The Lion King
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Based Upon Disney's 1994 Classic. Sora Is The Son Of The Great King Leon And In Next In Line It's A Shame His Uncle Doesn't Believe That's The Way It Should Go
1. The New Prince

**I Blame Timelady Roxas For Making Me Rewrite This Because She Often Listens To The Songs Whilst I'm At Her House And The Urge Has Over Come Me. I Hope This Is Done Better Than The Last One So On With.  
**

**Charecters **

**Leon-Mufasa  
****Cloud-Sarabi  
****Sora-Simba  
****Riku-Nala  
Sarafina(Nala's Mother)-Kairi  
****Xemnas-Scar  
****Tidus-Zazu  
****Yuffie-Rafikei****  
****Hayner-Timon  
****Pence-Pumba  
Ed-Rai  
Shenzi-Fuu  
Seifer-Banzai**

The glittering sunlight was just on the horizon and already all the animals from antelopes to elephants were making they're way to Pride Rock. It was a very important day for great king Leon and his beloved partner Cloud as they were presenting their newborn son whom would one day become the new king of the Pride lands. A small blue bird with sandy blond hair flew over the animals and landed and the paws of the great king. He bowed to the large brown lion who sent him a warm smile in return. Another visitor holding and staff with fruits hanging off the top of it. The black haired mandrill walked up to king Leon and gave him a friendly hug. The mandrill soon walked up with King Leon to Cloud and in his arms was the future king of the Pride. His name was Sora-Strife Leonhart. The mandrill shook the fruit over the head of the cub who tried to grab them. One of the fruit from the staff was cracked open and the mandrill placed a finger in the fruit then ran the contents over Sora's forehead. Soon the mandrill lifted the young cub and began to walk to the edge of Pride rock. Once he got to the edge he lifted the cub into the air presenting him to the animals below. They shrieked in joy of the new baby animals began to bow in front of the baby king in honer. Leon and Cloud looked out to see the crowds below and Leon instantly noticed that someone was missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Below in the caves deeper in Pride rock, a little mouse scurried around the cave looking for something to was until a large paw was smacked upon it's small body then lifted it was lifted into the air by the large paw. The small Grey rodent started to struggle.

"Life's not fair is it" The large Grey lion watched the mouse struggle in his grasp. The small rodent kept trying and trying to get away from it's captor but the much larger lion was far more Superior. "You see I.... well I shall never be king and you shall never see the light of another day" The lion cackled maliciously and was about to eat the little mouse when he was interrupted by a small blue bird.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food" The bird flew up to the lion and landed at his feet. The lion watched as the brid hopped around the cave as if he was in search of something and knowing Tidus, he probably was.

"What do you want, Tidus?" The lion growled as the sandy haired bird continued to hopped about within the cave.

"I'm here to announce that King Leon and Cloud are on they're way" The bird smiled brightly and flapped his wings slightly. However the smile soon disappeared and a scowl replaced it. " So you better have a good excuse for mission the ceremony this morning" he scolded again. The large lion accidentally dropped the small mouse in his grasp and it scurried away.

"Oh now look Tidus you made me lose my lunch" The lion mocked being upset. "Hm so my dear big brother is coming to see me with his blond bimbo." Tidus looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"How dare you speak of Cloud in such a manner. If Leon finds out that you have spoken about his mate in such a manner he was rip you limb from limb" Tidus still looked absolutely horrified.

"Oooh I quiver with FEAR" The large lion growled and started to pace towards Tidus which in turn terrifed the small bird.

"Now Xemnas don't look at me that way" the blue bird flapped his wings and took to the air but he was too late as Xemnas came up behind him "HELP" Xemnas trapped Tidus in his mouth but he didn't actually eat him. He was stopped by doing so by the great King.

"Xemnas drop him" Leon emphasized each word rather slowly. Xemnas looked up to see his older brother standing a few feet away from his with his beautiful mate by his side

"Impeachable timing your majesty" Tidus poked his beak out of Xemnas mouth just before the lion let him fall out of his mouth. Tidus was less then happy to be covered in Xemnas's saliva

"Why isn't it my dear big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Xemnas walked over to Leon who just looked deeply unimpressed. He soon got bored with his older brother and moved towards Cloud. The blond lion seemed weary of Xemnas action and he jumped so he was at the other side of Leon.

"Cloud and I didn't see you at the presentation of Sora this morning" Cloud glared at Xemnas and he walked around the cave

"Oh yes I suppose I did miss it. It must have slipped my mind. So where is the little one, shouldn't he be with you." Xemnas smirked as he sat on the ground watching his older brother. However it wasn't Leon who spoke this time. It was Cloud.

"He's with Yuffie" Xemnas laughed.

"Oh the mandrill. No wonder the ceremony slipped my mind." Leon growled deeply at Xemnas.

"Yes well as slippery as your mind is as the King's brother you should have been first in line" Xemnas snapped his teeth as Tidus flew up to him causing the bird to fly back and hide behind Leon's large leg. Cloud looked down sympathetically at Tidus before looking back at Xemnas.

"I was first in line until that hairball was born" Xemnas bowed his head so that he was looking down at Tidus who was still behind Leon's leg. The poor bird stood there shaking in fear.

" That hairball is my son and your future king" Leon lowered his head so that he was face to face with Xemnas.

"Oh I shall practice my curticy" Xemnas turned away from Leon and started to walk out of the cave in which he had been hiding in.

"Don't turn your back on me, Xemnas" The grey lion turned his head to look back at Leon,Cloud and Tidus.

"Oh no Leon it's you that shouldn't turn your back on me" Leon growled and ran up to Xemnas's face. The smaller lion moved back slightly has his brother was right in front of his face his a furious look in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge Xemnas?"

"Temper temper I wouldn't dream of challenging you" Xemnas looked at Leon as he slowly started to walk away again.

"And why not" Tidus huffed.

"As far as brains go I've got the lions share but as for brute strength, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool" Xemnas walked off into the Savannah leaving everyone a little shocked at what had just happened.

"There one in every family two in mine actually. Yuna and Rikku........ and they always mange to ruin special occasions" Tidus said as he painfully remembers his two very annoying sisters and all the damage they had caused once. It made Tidus shudder at the very though of it.

"What am I going to do with him" Cloud walked up to Leon and looked out onto the green Savannah

"I don't know but I hope you do something soon" The golden lion purred against his mate as Tidus flew around them.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug" Tidus watched as Xemnas walked away away from Pride Rock.

"Tidus" Cloud smiled as his mate playfully scolded Tidus. Cloud jumped down a few rocks so he was lower down than Leon. It seemed that the golden lion just simply seem to shine in the sunlight. His golden coat seemed brighter in the afternoon sunlight than it did in the cave.

"And just think everytime he got dirty you could just beat him" Tidus smirked as Leon and Cloud walked towards the cave Yuffie would be in with Sora. Tidus looked down with pride as he saw Leon and Cloud's tails interwined.

**Well There Ya Have It.**


	2. My Beautiful Sky

**Sorry About The Wait Guys But My Attention Span Is So Freaking Short Its Unbelievable And I've Also Had Timeladu Roxas on My Back About This So Hey Now Its Done. HAPPY ROX. Lawl Oh Well I Hope You Guys Like It.**

**Standard Disclaimers As Usual**

_2 months later_

The small form of a little chocolate brown cub stood at the edge of Pride rock as the sun rose from behind the horizon. He was in awe at the sheer beauty of the sunrise, he grinned brightly and sat down. He wished their was someone to witness this with him but since he was the only one awake no one else would see this. The cub sat up, turned around and started to run towards one of the hollow caves within Pride rock. He stood at the entrance to one of the caves and he saw his parents lying sleeping. The small cub pouted and glared at his sleeping parents.

"Dad, come on get up." The small cub ran up to his father and started to claw at the older lion's paws. Leon awoke to the feeling of being clawed and the sound of his son's voice. Leon really didn't want to respond to his son's actions but he knew Sora wouldn't give up so easily.

"Nhnnn what is it Sora?" Leon softly growled as he felt his son claw at him. That was followed by a swift kick in the leg by Cloud. "What was that for?. He's your son as well you know." He felt Cloud shift beside him as if the other lion was ignoring him.

"Leon, you said to him about this so don't go and try to blame this on me" In the background Leon could hear a chorus of 'dad,dad,dad,dad' over and over from his son. Sora was a very curious little cub but Leon couldn't blame him. Cloud shifted slightly again and looked at Sora before smiling and shutting his eyes again. Sora ran backwards a little bit before he ran into his father's face. Leon opened his eyes to look at Sora sitting there pouting at him.

"You promised." Sora looked as if he was in the huff. Cloud opened one eye to see his son glaring at Leon and in the blond's opinion it was hilarious. Leon groaned before he slowly started to move his body. Sora started to smile as he saw the older lion starting to get up.

"Alright I'm up I'm up" Leon yawned and decided to kick Cloud in the leg as pay back fro earlier. The blond lion looked at Leon and glared "If I have to get up then so do you" Cloud grumbled and started to stretch his body as he watch Sora happily bound off outside. Cloud heard his bones all cracking as he stood up

Leon and Cloud walked out of the cave with cub brushed around Cloud's leg who happily pushed him off to go with his Leon. Cloud smiled as the started to walk right to the top of Pride Rock. Once they were out of sight, Cloud sneakily stalked back to his cave to make up for lost sleep.

Sora and Leon sat upon Pride rock as they watched the sun rise into the beautiful sky. Leon smiled down at Sora as he realized that's what his child was, His 'Beautiful sky'. It amused Leon greatly because Sora and Cloud went hand in hand with each other. Leon looked down to see Sora's tail swishing about.

"Everything that the sun's rays touch is our kingdom. Our home where we are born, where we live and where we die" Leon said softly as he watch Sora grinning brightly as he watch the rising sun. The young cub was ever so easily amused but that only served to make him more adorable than he already was.

"It's amazing" Sora look out onto the pride lands in pure awe. It was indeed very beautiful and one day it would all belong to Sora one day. The small cub couldn't help that fact that his grin got wider. Leon looked at his son and he couldn't help but think that the cub reminded him of his late sister, Selphine.

"My time as king will rise and set just as the sun does. When my sun sets, yours will rise" Sora tilted his head and looked up at Leon. The great king looked down on his young cub who looked a bit confused but he though for a moment and the look on his face disappeared and it was replaced with a smile.

"So all of this will all be mine" Sora looked up at his father who nodded. The cub wanted to start bouncing up and down like an idiot but he would leave that until later."Everything the light touches. Hey what about that shadowy place over there" Leon looked down at Sora with wide eyes.

"That is beyond our borders you must never go there Sora" Sora looked saddened by such news before he looked at his father with a pout. Sora's curiosity could often get the better of him and it could leave him in very dangerous situations which Leon or Cloud would have to rescue him from.

"But I though a king could go where ever he wants"

"There's more to being a king than getting what you want all the time"

"There's more ?" Sora seemed over joyed at this prospect.

"Sora" Leon said in a mock scolding tone of voice before he laughed at his son's actions.

"Everything you see exists in a delicate balance, the great circle of life" Leon walked back and down the steep cliff as Sora followed. On they're way down they passed Leon's private cave and inside lay Cloud. Sora grinned and slowly started to stalk towards Cloud. "Sora, quietly now or he'll wake up" Sora smiled and slowly he continued to creep up towards Cloud. Once he was close enough to his target, Sora ran straight into effectively waking the blond up before he jump on his head and started to chew on Cloud's ear.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too, Sora" Cloud laughed as he pulled his cub down and nuzzled his stomach in affection. Leon stood and watched in pure happiness. Cloud stood and carried Sora in his mouth over to Leon before placing him down. "Come on let's go down to the Savannah" Leon intertwined his tail with Cloud as they followed they're son down to the Savannah. They watched as Sora bounced around the whole way down.

Once they all reached the Savannah,Tidus flew in and sat on a rock in front of Leon and Cloud. Leon looked at the bird and smiled politely. His royal vizer was often a huge help in some sticky situations that often involve Sora in one way or another.

"Good morning, Sire" Tidus bowed down in front of the two large lions. "Checking in with the morning report" Tidus started to inform Leon of all the happenings in the Pride Lands. Sora noticed a small mole in the ground and tried to catch it without success. Cloud noticed Sora bouncing around withing the thick grass. He left Leon's side and walked over to his son.

"What are you doing,Sora" Cloud noticed the moles in the ground which Sora was trying.......and failing to catch. The blond laughed as Sora kept continuously bouncing around the ground. Sora leaned down in the ground for a few seconds and wriggled his behind before he pounced to try and catch the moles.

"Bouncing" Cloud rolled his eyes as he walked to stand beside Sora.

"Wait. I'll show you how a professional does it" Cloud lowered his body to the ground and Sora quickly copied. Cloud kept his eyes trained on Tidus as the bird spoke to Leon. The great King saw his husband and his son in the grass and had caught on to what they were trying to do. "Aim low in the ground" Cloud looked at Sora who had lowered his body to the ground. "Not a sound" Cloud whispered as he watched Tidus who was now flapping his wings about. It amused Leon that Tidus had no idea what was about to happen to him. It you annoy the bird to no end but it would amuse himself ,Sora and Cloud greatly. "Then you pounce" Cloud took three steps before he lept in the air and caught Tidus gently in his mouth before he landed majestically on the ground beside Leon. Cloud dropped Tidus on the ground and made sure that the bird wasn't injured, and much to the blond relief he wasn't. Tidus was just in shock and he looked as if he was going to pass out. When Tidus had recovered enough to stand up properly, Sora lept into the air and landed right on top of him.

"Well done, Sora" Cloud grinned as Leon stood beside him laughing. Tidus looked far from amused as he looked up at the brunette cub who was leaning on top of him. Sora grinned then jumped off of the bird and bounced over to Cloud and Leon.

"Sire, I think this goes passed the borderlines of me being your assistant" Tidus huffed and sat on the rock for a brief second before a mole popped out of the ground and said something that alerted the bird. Leon could help but start laughing as Sora lay low in the ground again as he prepared to attack Tidus but he was stopped when the bird turned around with a look of panic on his face.

"Sire Hyenas in the Pride Lands" Leon and Cloud looked at Tidus in shocked before they looked at each and nodded they're heads. The two lions started to head towards the northern border. Sora tried to follow them but he was quickly stopped by Leon.

"Tidus take Sora home and tell the lionesses to stay at Pride Rock until I return. If anyone asks Cloud is with me." Cloud was as strong as he was beautiful and if danger ever cropped up, he was always there at Leon's side. It was seldom that Leon was seen without Cloud and vise versa.

"Aw can't I come please" Sora whined as he watched Cloud and Leon running off.

"No, Sora. It's far too dangerous for you" Leon ran off with Cloud as Sora stood watching them. Tidus landed beside Sora as the cub watched in distress as his parents ran off without him.

"I never get to go anyway" Sora huffed and turned around to walk back towards Pride Rock with Tidus.

"Oh young master one day you will be king then you can chase those slobbering hyenas from dawn til dusk" Tidus muttered to his young master.

XXXXXXXX

Once Sora had arrived back at Pride Rock he decided to go and pay his dear uncle Xemnas a visit. He walked up the large amount of steps it took until he got to the cave in where his uncle spent most of his time. Sora saw Xemnas laying on the ground as he bounded up to him.

"Hey uncle Xemnas. Guess what my dad showed me today." Sora grinned at his uncle who looked far from amused. Xemnas always wondered how his elder brother hoped for this sack of joy to become king one day. The large sliver lion groaned at the idea of Sora becoming king.

"I despise guess games" Xemnas rolled his eyes at his very irritating nephew but he decided to humor the very small cub since he came all this way to visit him.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock. One day when I'm older, how cool is that"The brunette grinned brightly as he started to bounce about. "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all." Sora smirked. The idea of ruling the entire kingdom amused Sora greatly but he knew a great deal of responsibility would come with it as well. He looked like he was just another little cub but he knew a lot.

"Yes well forgive me from not leaping for joy bad back you know" Xemnas rolled over so he was lying on his back. Sora ran over and just on his uncle's stomach and smiled playfully down at him before speaking. Xemnas rolled his eyes as he felt his nephew's weight fall on him.

"Hey uncle Xemnas, when I'm King what will that make you" Sora looked at Xemnas who rolled his eyes again before he faked a smile at Sora. Sora faked a bored expression but he was really still overjoyed at what his father had just showed him this morning.

"A monkey's uncle" Sora laughed and rolled off of Xemnas.

"Your weird"

"You have no idea" Xemnas smirked evilly " So your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?. Did he even show you the northern border" Sora jump just as Xemnas did and followed him to the edge of his cave. Sora pouted as he remember his father telling him not to go to the 'shadowy' place, as Sora called it.

"Well no. He says I'm not to go there" Sora sat on the ground and pouted at his uncle.

"And he's absolutely right far too dangerous for a young cub such as yourself. Only the bravest lions go there" Xemnas smirked as he watched his nephew's curiosity grow. Xemnas knew all about Sora and his exploits and the older lion knew how to use that against his nephew.

"I'm brave, whats out...." Before Sora could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Xemnas.

"I'm sorry Sora I simply can't say"

"Why not ?"

"Sora Sora I'm only looking out for the welfare of my favorite nephew" Sora just simply giggled.

"Yeah right. I'm your only nephew"

"All more reason for me to protect you an elephant's graveyard is no place for a young prince...........Oops" Xemnas smirked as he deliberately dropped the knowledge of the elephants graveyard in order to trigger his nephew's curiosity.

"An elephant's WHAT" Sora's tail swayed in excitement

"Oh dear I've said too much well I supposed you would have found out sooner or later you being so clever oh just promise me one favor promise you will never go to that dreadful place"

"Alright then" Sora smiled

"There a good lad now run along now and remember its our little secret"Xemnas laughed as he watched Sora run off.

XXXXXXX

The little brown cub decided it was time to go and find his friend, Riku in order to do a little adventure. Sora giggled as he made his way to the lower part of Pride Rock where the lioness would be sleeping or looking after their young. Sora stood and looked around for a moment until he found who he was looking for.

"Hey Riku" Sora bounded down towards the silver cub and his mother. "Hello Ms Kairi" Kairi giggled at the young prince before she went back to cleaning her son, Riku who looked far from amused. Riku and Sora had been friends from birth. Well since Sora's birth anyways because Riku was older than the prince.

"Good afternoon, your majesty" Sora pouted at the lioness in front of him but Riku just laughed.

"His name is Sora. Besides he is going to make a lousy King just because its Sora." Riku laughed as Sora glared at him. His best friend could be really annoying sometimes and because it was worse cause Riku was also mean. Sora wanted to jump the other cub but since he was still in the middle of a 'bath' he couldn't

"I will make a Great King, Riku and when I do you have to say sorry to me. Anyways I just found out about this great place" Sora started to bounce around on the spot while Riku just sat in his mother's arms and watched him before he jumped out of his mother's clutches.

"Oh where are you going" Kairi rested her head on her paw as she watched Riku and Sora stand about and grin at each other. Sora and Riku shook their heads and ran off from Kairi.

"Where are you going short stuff" Sora fell as he was running as he felt someone stand on tail. The brunette turned around and looked up to see Cloud standing over him. The large blond lion grinned down at his son who was lying pouting up at him. Riku was looking on in awe at Cloud who had just turned his head to smile at the small sliver cub.

"Me and Riku are going to the watering hole" Cloud stood looking unconvinced at his son. Sora was extremely curious and that wasn't a good thing.

"Ok but Tidus is going with you" Cloud smirked as Tidus landed on his back. The bird looked down at the two cubs before glaring slightly at them.

"Aww not him" Sora complained but Cloud just smirked and walked off leaving Tidus to watch the two mischievous cubs.

XXXXXXXX

Sora and Riku walk a while behind Tidus in order for the two cubs to formulate their plans to get rid of the extremely annoying bird. Riku still had no idea where he was actually going but it didn't stop him listening to Sora. Riku knew he should ask but Sora wouldn't stop talking.

"Step lively the quicker we get to the watering hole the sooner we can leave" Tidus said as he flew above Sora And Riku. Riku glared up at the bird and sighed. Being the older one, Riku was getting very impatient with both Sora and Tidus.

"So where are we really going" Riku pondered. Sora turned around and looked at him with a huge grin on his face

"An elephants graveyard" Riku grinned brightly and looked up at Tidus. The silver cub no knew that this would make Sora over exicted and it sounded like a really cool place to be going after all it was an elephants graveyard. Riku looked back at Sora and grinned.

"Oh so how we going ditch the dodo" Riku asked as he cocked his head in Tidus's direction.

"Oh I no how" Sora grinned like an idiot and Tidus noticed this out of the corner of his eye and flew down so he was beside the two cubs. Neither of the cubs looked amused at Tidus's sudden intrusion but neither said anything and that was the way Tidus liked it.

"What are you two doing" Tidus glared at Sora and Riku as he knew tha the two were up to no good like always. It was common knowledge that Sora and Riku were absolute terrors and juts because Sora was a futre it didn't mean that he wasn't an idiot.

"Nothing, Tidus. Me and the little one are doing nothing at all "Riku said and looked at Sora with a strange glint in his eye. Tidus grinned at Sora and Riku stood and looked at each other. However Tidus didn't notice that

"Ahh just looking at you makes me proud. The seeds of romance that are quickly blssoming in the sun" Riku cocked his head to the side as Sora's eyes widened in confusion. Tidus looked so proud of himself and the cubs looked between him and themselves. "Your parents will be thrilled. After all you will betoved and all that" This made Sora all the more confused.

"Bah-whaa" Sora wasn't the most intelligent cub but it was hilarious in Riku's eyes when he said such stupid things.

"Betrothed." Tidus grinned as he spoke.

"Meaning?. C'mon Tidus we haven't got all day" Riku sighed as Sora stood and giggled. Out of the two cub, Riku was the more serious and if ask to chose what one looked more like a king. It would be Riku without a doubt but Sora would act like a king one day.

"You two are going to get married"

"Ewwww" The two cub shouted in unison. Sora stuck his tongue out as Riku just glared at Tidus who didn't seem fazed by any of this."I can't marry him. He's my best friend and that would be so weird" Sora said while Riku made a grunting noise as he looked completely unamused by the situation.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter as it has alreday been decided. It has been like that for generations" Tidus stuck his beak in the air as Sora and Riku started to circle the small bird

"Yeah well when I become king, that will be a rule that is no long valid" Sora smirked. Riku just stuck his tongue at Tidus

"Not as long as I'm around. Also with an atittude like that your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed" Tidus took the the air and started to lowly fly around the two cubs. Riku used his paw to bat Tidus back down to the ground. Tidus glared up at the silver haired cub who was grinning down at him like an idiot.

"Oh yeah?" Sora roared loud enough to scare Tidus into a bush behind them. Sora and Riku started to run away from Tidus as he was stuck in the bush with all sorts of creepy crawlies and everything else. The two young cubs laughed as they ran as fast as their small legs would carry them. Once Sora and Riku were far away from Tidus, they stopped running.

"Alright it worked" Sora grinned and started to bounce around the ground while Riku just sat and started at him before he started to grin as well.

"We lost him" Riku laughed as his tail started to swish as madly as Sora's which was something odd in itself because Riku was more calm and collected than Sora. Usually.

"I am a genius" Sora started to trot around happily.

"Hey genius it was my idea" Riku said

"Yeah but I pulled it off"

"With my help" Riku shouted had Sora who just grinned in response

"Oh yeah" Sora ran up to Riku in an attempted to tackle him to the ground but it ended up with Sora being the one who was tackled to the ground. Riku giggled as he looked down at his friend who was currently lying underneath him.

"Pinned ya" Riku laughed. Sora glared up at his friend and growled.

"Hey lemme up you idiot" Riku smiled as he jumped off of Sora. The brunette cub used his paw to dust himself off before he started at Riku and tried to tackled him again and like the last time his efforts proved useless. The older cub was a lot faster and a lot stronger than Sora.

"Pinned ya again" Riku smiled as he hovered above Sora.

**Eeeeeeep Baby Riku YAY**


	3. Outside The Pride Lands

**OH MY FREEKING GAWD. I HAS UPDATED :O. Look Guys I'm Sorry But Doing Distant Horizons Has Been Taking Up Half Of My Time.** **I Promise The Next Chappie Won't Take So I Would Like To Put Something To My Reader (Princess Ashe 13 Excluded Because You Know About This) Anyways..... A Kingdom Heart/ Hunchback Of Notredame? What Do You Think.** **Anyways Read On If Ya Want**

Sora used all of his strength to push Riku off him. The silver cub grinned at Sora who had a pout on his face. Sora started to walk around in a circle for some unknown reason. Suddenly the two cubs heard a loud noise and turned in shock to see a geezer. Sora looked in awe and began to move forward towards it. Riku looked around cautiously to look for any hints of danger because he knew Sora wouldn't do it.

"This is the place, Riku" Sora said as he looked around the elephants graveyard with amusement in his eyes. The young cub grinned happily to himself as he trotted over a heap of bones that rested to his left.

"It's really creepy" Riku said with a grin on his face. Riku wasn't easily scared unlike Sora and this sort of stuff amused the silver haired cub. For once Sora didn't seem to be so frightened and he actually seemed to like this place but if the two cubs were found out both of them were in huge trouble.

"This is so awesome isn't it Riku" Riku just grinned at Sora in response as the smaller cub started to bounce around a pile of bones. Riku looked up to see a massive skull almost directly in front of him. Riku sat down and turned to grin at Sora.

"I wonder if it's brains are in there. What do you think Sora?" Riku said as the young price came running up beside him with his tail going at about 100 mph.

"Well let's go and check it out, Riku. Adventure is my middle name" Riku laughed at his friend as both cubs started to walk towards the large skull but both were stopped by a very angry looking Tidus. Sora and Riku still really didn't care because they wanted adventure.

"The only checking out you will be doing is checking out of here. We are way beyond the borders of the pride lands and if your father finds out we have been here he will be most unamused" Riku and Sora just laughed at Tidus and continued to walk towards the large skull.

"Oh look banana beak is scared" Sora giggled and continued to wave his tail around. He walked right up to Tidus and blew his tongue.

"Its mister banana beak to you, fuzzy and right now we're all in very real danger" Riku raised a silver eyebrow and looked around to see if he could spot anything dangerous but he couldn't so he walked back to Sora and Tidus and sat patiently of the ground.

"Danger, yeah right. I laugh in the face of danger" Sora laughed and started to walk closer to the large skull, laughing as he walked. However soon he stopped laughing when a loud laughter came from inside the cave and soon 3 hyenas came out.

"Well look at this Seifer, y'know" Three hyena decened on Sora, Riku and Tidus**. **The bird looked scared out of his mind, so were Sora and Riku but they tried not to show it. After all Sora was a prince and he was destined to lead the rest of his people later on in life.

"Its two cubs and a little chickenwuss birdie, Rai" A loud laugh came as the tallest of the hyenas who walked straight up to Sora. "Well if it isn't King Leon's little cub. Aw do you think we should leave them in peace, Fuu?" The smallest of the three looked at the two cubs and Tidus before looking back at the Seifer.

"Trespassers" Fuu said in a monotone voice, Seifer and Rai crackled wickedly

"Oh no-um we are actually here by accident and it was the two young ones you see. They don't know much about this area so they just wandered in and it was my duty to see them safely out so we will just be going now" Tidus said as he started to tiptoe away with Sora and Riku following him ever so slowly. They didn't get far until Seifer jumped in front of the three.

"Hold it. I know who you are" Seifer looked directly at Sora. "Your king Leon little kid, aren't you" Sora glared at the hyena and stuck his nose in the air.

"So what if I am?" Seifer grinned as he started to circle Sora. Rai and Fuu just sat and watched Riku and Tidus. Riku tried to move but Rai just growled at him so he just sat still. Sora didn't seem at all bother with the fact that Seifer was circling him like a piece of meat.

"So that must make you" Seifer leaned his head down so he was looking Sora right in the eyes.

"Future king" Sora looked proud of that fact and Riku and Tidus just shook their heads.

"Do you know what we do to kings that step out of there kingdom" Seifer hissed as he continued to circle Sora. However the defiant little cub just lowly growled and started at Seifer and he watched him. Riku watched Sora carefully just in case Seifer tried something.

"What can you do to me?." Tidus looked horrified at what Sora had just said and Riku just continued to watch everything that was going on.

"They can do anything they want, Sora. We are on **THEIR** land" Tidus whispered slowly to Sora who just turned around and gave him a really strange look and Tidus was worried about what was going to come out of the young cub's mouth.

"But Tidus you told me there were nothing slobbering mangy vultures" Yup. Tidus was right to fear what came out of Sora's mouth.

"Oh my. Look at the sun, I believe that the young cubs and I should be off now" Tidus tried to fly off but he was pulled back down by Rai and Sora started to shuffle closer and closer to Riku until he was right next to him.

"Aw come on stay for lunch, ya know" Rai cackled loudly along with the rest of them and before they knew it all three hyenas were on a heap on the floor in fits of laughter. However suddenly Fuu started pointing the other way "Their getting away, Ya know" Rai said for Fuu who usually stayed silent anyways. Sora, Riku and Tidus ran -or flew, in Tidus's case- as far as they could until Tidus got pulled and Riku didn't seem to notice this until they were a little further. The two cubs ran back to see that the three hyenas were tormenting poor Tidus.

"Hey why don't you pick on somebody your own size" Sora growled. The three hyenas turned to look at him and Riku. The older of the two cubs knew something was wrong when Sora started to back away. Riku just got ready to run for his life because it look like they were going to chase them.

"Like you" Fuu said in her usual monotone. Sora and Riku started t run for they're lives as Riku predicted that they would. They stopped a hill and Riku started to run up it with Sora following behind him. Riku easily got up the mountain and was getting ready to continue running when he heard a loud whining sound.

"Riku" Sora was slipping down the hill of bones towards the hyenas. Just as Seifer was about to catch Sora in his mouth, Riku ran back down the hill and scratched Seifer in the face which apparently made him very angry. The two cubs ran into a dead end and tried to get out any means possible but it proved useless. Riku, Sora and Tidus looked in fear as the three hyenas started to advance of them.

"Here kitty kitty" Rai called out. Sora decided it was time for his act of bravery as he stood out in front of Riku and Tidus before he growled as sound as he could at the Hyenas. However due to Sora's age, it only came out as a small mewling sound. The three hyenas seemed to find this hilarious.

"That was it" Seifer laughed " Do it again" Seifer watched as Sora went to roar again, however this time it was much deeper and Sora realized it wasn't his own. It was King Leon who was also with Cloud. Sora watched as his parents advanced on the now shaking hyenas.

"If you ever come near my son again" Leon left his sentence hanging as he came face to face with the three quivering Hyenas. Cloud walked over to Sora, Riku and Tidus with a look of disappointment on his face. Sora hung his head low so he wasn't looking at Cloud.

"Oh this is your son?. Oh did you know that?" Seifer looked desperately at Fuu.

"No" Fuu said and looked at Rai who just burst out laughing. In that one moment, Seifer and Fuu's urge to kill Rai had risen dramatically. Leon roared loudly and looked as the Hyenas scampered away in fear of angering the king even more because they would be dead if they did. eon's gaze went to his son who was still sitting with his head hung low in the corner. Cloud looked at the look of anger on Leon's face.

"You deliberately disobeyed me" Leon sounded furious and Sora chose not to say a word as Leon "Lets go home" Cloud followed Leon out of the cave, as did Tidus. The two cub walked slowly behind the king. Riku pushed his head affectionately into Sora's neck.

"I though you were very brave" Sora smiled at Riku as the two started the walk back to Pride Rock. The walk was silent as Sora could really find anything to say. Suddenly after walking for a while, Leon stopped and looked at Cloud and Tidus. Cloud knew what was coming.

"Cloud, take Riku home to Kairi. I have to have a chat with our son" Sora looked whimpered as Cloud came up to him with Tidus with a solemn look on his face.

"Come on, Riku. Your mother was worried sick. Sora, please don't aggravate your father further" Riku whispered his goodbyes to Sora as he walked off with Cloud. Sora walked up to Leon slowly

"Sora I'm very disappointed in you" The king's voice now more soft and caring. Sora could still detect the anger in his voice. "You deliberately disobeyed me and whats worse you put Riku in danger" Leon looked down at his son who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I was just trying to be brave like you" Sora whimpered very softly to his father. He curled up into his father's side as he whined softly to himself.

"I'm only brave when I have to be Sora. Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for danger" Leon scolded. Sora stood up and curled into his father's side. Leon sighed as he looked down at his son who was crying. Leon leaned down and licked the side of Sora's face.

"But your not scared of anything. I'm scared of everything and you can just go up and scare everything away fearlessly" Again Leon sighed while Sora looked at him.

"I was today" Sora's blue eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his father. "Yes. I was scared. Scared out of my mind all because I thought I might lose you" Sora lowered his head and smiled sheepishly as his father started at him intensely.

"Ph so I guess Kings get scared sometimes too" Leon nodded his head" But you know what. I think those hyenas were even more scared" Leon laughed loudly as Sora stood up from where he was curled up against Leon's side.

"Haha. That's because no one messes with your dad. Come here you" Leon used his paw to bring Sora closer to him and cuddled him before he gentle pushed him to the ground. The two tackled each other and started playing. After a while , Sora ended up lying on his father's stomach while the King's paw was over his son's back.

"Dad , you love me right?" Leon raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Sora, you are the most important thing in both my life and in Cloud's. We'd be lost without you. I think , Riku would feel the same as well" Leon felt Sora snuggling closer and closer until it was impossible for him to get any closer. "I'll always watch over you, Sora" Leon looked down to see that his son had fell asleep. Leon smirked and maneuvered slowly so that he pick Sora up and take him back to Pride Rock. When he returned, he saw Cloud lying in wait for his husband and his son's return. Leon placed a sleeping Sora next to Cloud before he lay down beside the two.

A few days later

Sora was in the vally with his uncle Xemnas. "Now you wait here your father has a fantastic surprise for you" Xemnas smirked as his nephew sat perched on a rock. Xemnas knew Sora would easily be taken in by this because he was far to curious for his own good.

"Really what is it" Sora whined as he looked at his uncle.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" Xemnas laughed

"Come on uncle Xemnas" Sora whined and tried to claw at his uncle but it didn't work.

"No, no, no, no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know a sort of father son kind of thing. Well I shall go and get him" Xemnas started to walk away from Sora.

"I'll go with you" Sora started to get down from the rock that he was sitting on but Xemnas stopped him.

"No" Xemnas said in a serious tone before he chuckled and looked at his rather scared nephew. "No. You just stay here on this rock you don't want to end up in another mess like the hyenas" Sora pouted and looked at his uncle with a solemn look on his face.

"You know about that" Sora looked at Xemnas with a look of sadness on his face. Xemnas chuckled and looked at Sora.

"Everyone knows about that,Sora. News travels fast around Pride Rock" Seifer stalked off to go and get Leon and Sora just calmly sat on the rock. The small cub was rather unamused by the fact that everyone knew that he got into trouble with Hyenas which was rather humiliating.

"Hey uncle Xemnas, will I like this surprise?" Sora tilted his head as he looked up at his uncle who simply chuckled darkly.

"Oh Sora, this absolutely to die for" Xemnas laughed as he started to run off. Above on the cliff top Seifer, Rai and Fuu waited for the signal that would send the wildebeest down the valley. When the signal was given, the three hyenas started to scare the wildebeest when set them on a course down the valley.

"Little roar pff. Yeah right" A Little chameleon came down and Sora started to roar at it. However suddenly the young prince felt something shaking the valley and he saw a giant heard of wildebeest coming towards him. Sora looked horrified before he started ran as fast as he could but the wildebeest were too fast for him and they caught up with him. Sora had ran up a tree and desperately tried to hold on to it. Tidus flew down to find Sora and told him his dad was on his way he was still clinging onto the branch. Leon and Xemnas slid down the cliff and Leon saw Sora.

"Hold on Sora" He screamed at the top of his voice. Leon dived down with the wildebeest and ran toward Sora. The branch that Sora was clinging to was suddenly knocked down and Sora was sent flying in the air but Leon managed grabbed a hold of him and began to run up the cliff again. Leon placed Sora up on the ledge and smiled at his son. Leon tried to clamber up beside his son but he fell back down.

"DAD" Sora shouted at the top of his voice. The young price looked around for his father but he couldn't find him until he leaped up the rock face and began to climb up ran up to go and help his was struggling to get up to the top suddenly Seifer appeared. However Sora couldn't see what was going on.

"Xemnas, I ask you as my brother. Please help me. Sora is safe now so please help, I beg of you." Xemnas grabbed on to Leon's paw with his claws and grinned maliciously at his older brother.

"Long live the king" Xemnas smirked before he lifted his paws up and let Leon fall to his death. Xemnas smirked as he watched his older brother falling to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sora screamed loudly as he watched his father fall down the cliff. Sora ran down towards the Valley as fast as he could to see his father. "Dad,dad. Where are you?" Sora shouted loudly and wandered for a few moment before he came across his father's body. Sora looked down at Leon's body and tried pushing his head against his dad's face for him to wake up. "Dad, come on wake up. You gotta get up Dad" Sora whimpered was he realized that his father wasn't going to get up because he was dead. "Help somebody. Anybody, please" Sora began to cry as he licked the side of his father's face in a last ditch attempt to see if he was alive but nothing happened. He continued sobbing as he shuffled under his fathers paw and just lay there crying.

"Sora" His uncle Xemnas came up from behind him "What have you done" Sora stood up in terror.

"Th-the wildebeest and-and h-he tired to save me. It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen" Sora stuttered as he sobbed.

"Of course you didn't. No one ever means for these thing to happen" Sora cuddled in to his uncle Xemnas who just wanted him gone as well. "But the King is dead so if it weren't for you he'd still be alive" Sora looked again in terror."Oh what will Cloud think now. He's lost his one love and everyone else in the pride" Xemnas knew how easy it was to manipulate Sora and he was having so much fun by doing this.

"W-what am I going to do" The small cub whimpered as the tears came running down his face. He looked at his father's body and broke down in a sobbing mess.

"Run away Sora and never come back" Sora looked at his uncle in horror before he slowly started to step backwards before he broke out into a run. Xemnas watched his nephew running away from a moment before the hyenas came sat there as they hyenas came up from behind him. Xemnas looked at them before looked in the direction Sora had went off in.

"Kill him" Xemnas smirked and Seifer started to run after Sora with Rai and Fuu following behind him. Sora was running as fast as his legs could carry him and he could hear the hyenas were chasing him. He started to clamber up a large group of rocks in order to get out of the pride lands. He ran down a cliff in to a bush of thorns which made the hyenas come off his trail. He scrambled through the bushes until he came to the desert but he just kept running away from everything.

XXXXXXXX

"Leon's sudden death is a terrible tragedy but also to lose young Sora who had barely began to live is an even deeper lose. I speak not only as a lion but as a brother and an uncle" Nobody seemed to believe Xemnas simply because he had been after the throne for years. The only part they seemed to believe was that of the death of their king and future king. Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. Both his mate and his son had been lost to him and it seemed almost unbearable to go on even now when the pride need him the most. Tidus flew over to offer consolation to Cloud. The blond lion looked to his left to see Kairi consoling a sobbing Riku over the death of his beloved friend. "So it is with a heavy heart that I suit the throne yet out of the ashes of this tragedy to reach a dawning of a new age in which lion and hyena come together in a great stand" Cloud watched in horror as hyenas started to descend on Pride Rock

"Hold on Xemnas. Is this what Leon would want now?. Your his brother, Xemnas and your supposed to live on his legacy and your letting hyenas into the Pride Lands. Leon wouldn't want this. You and I both know that if anything happened to Leon he wanted to me carry on for him" The lionesses around Cloud seemed to agree with him. Xemnas looked at his dead brother's husband. Xemnas smirked and decened towards Cloud until he was right up in his face.

"Leon is dead now, Cloud. As the only living blood relative, I am to take his place, all that belonged to Leon is now in my possession and that includes you." Cloud looked horrified as did the rest of the pride and got ready to attack but the hyenas backed up Xemnas and all Cloud could do was fall to the ground sobbing. Kairi wrapped her paw around Riku and prayed that her son could live through the suffering that was about to be bestowed on all of them. Everyone knew that even as Xemnas gave his speech about 5 minutes ago everyone knew that no matter how sweet he seemed to be, Xemnas would bring terror to them all.

From a distance, the ever wise Yuffie was in morning of the late great king Leon. The king was a great friend to her and she had always been there for him and he for her. She slowly and sadly walked back to her tree hollow and sadly rubbed out the draw of the young cub on the inner tree trunk. The young king had been lost to them all.

**Ever Wise Yuffie.........Pfffhhahaha. No Idea Why I Wrote That One** **Becuase It Totally Isn't Tru. Anyways I Hope You Liked And I Is Sad Now..................SQUALLIE IS DEAD **


	4. Hayner, Pence And Olette

**I Have Tottaly Been Neglecting This And I'm So Sorry.**

Sora lay half-dead in the blistering heat of the dessert. The vultures had been circling him for a few hours and now they were starting to descend on the helpless cub. Sora was consious but he was far to weak to do any thing about it. Out of his blurry eyes, he could see what looked like a warthog with two merkats coming towards him.

"YEE-HA"One of the merkats shouted as it jumped of the warthog. "Get outta here" The merkat that Sora could vaguely see had dirty blond hair was was kind of spiked up. The warthog seemed to have a patch of black hair and it trotted forward. Sora could now see the other meerkat which was a girl. She had long brown hair as she walked up to the other meerkat.

"Bowling for vultures. You have to love it" The warthog had a rather small and rather sweet voice. For a warthog that is.

"Gets them all the time. I have to admit this is good fun, wouldn't you agree Olette" The taller meerkat looked at the one that was apprently named Olette. She didn't look to happy at all, at least that was what Sora thought he saw. The heat came make your senses do funny things. Suddeny he felt something coming towards him from the side and he realized he couldn't see the warthog.

"Ummm, Hayner, Olette. You better come over here. This thing is still alive, see its breathing" The warthog looked down at the body in front of him. Sora closed his eyes fully over and he felt the warthog looking over him.

"What!. The vultures were around it and everything, how can it still be alive" That must have been Olette. The femmine voice drifted through Sora's ears and it seemed slighty worried.

"Okay, okay. Let's see what this is anyways and then we can go back. Honestly I can't take this heat much longer" Sora couldn't help but twitch lightly as he felt the meerkat known as Hayner kciking him slightly. Not that it was sore. Meerkats only had little feet. Suddenly Sora heard a gasp and the small feet backing away from him.  
"It's a lion"Hayner must have been running away but he didn't here the running part and lion's have very good hearing.  
"C'mon Pence, Move" Sora could hear the distress in the voice of the meerkat.

"Aw but Hayner, look at him. He's cute and he's all alone and almost dead. Can we keep him" Pence, the warthog seemed to whine at the meerkat who ovbiously just wanted to leave.

"Pence, its a lion. You do know that lions eat guys like us. When he wakes up we'll be his next meal" Olette sounded more and more worried as each word passed from her mouth.

"But he's so little" Pence didn't seemed to be listening to any of the meerkats as he protested about keep Sora.

"He's gonna get biggar" Hayner groaned loudly.

"What if he growns up and he's on our side" Sora could pratically hear the grin that Pence was pulling to Hayner and Olette. Another groan came from botth meerkats that sounded almost like a whine by the time it reached Sora's ears.

"That is the most stupid idea you have ever put forth, Pence" Olette groaned loudly and Sora could hear her small feet padding into the ground.

"I've got it" Hayner shouted out rather loudly for someone of his size "What if he's on our side. You know having a lion around might not be such a bad idea. He'll like protect us" Hayner seemed overly pleased with that idea. Olette however, did not.

"Are you and idiot Hayner ?" Olette sounded far from amused.

"So we're keeping him ?" Pence sounded a little over excited about that idea.

"Come on, sis. Lighten up. Yes Pence, we are keeping him." Hayner said loudly "After all, who's the brains in this outfit?" By the sound of everything, Sora would have said Olette.

"That would be me" Olette smiled happily while she still looked down at the lion.

"No its me. Now lets go" Sora felt his body getting lifted and he also heard a huff from Olette.

XXXXXX

Pence placed Sora on the ground and Hayner and Olette tried to wake him after he fell asleep as Pence carried him to the oasis. After about fiffteen minutes, the small brunette cub began to wake up but Olettle was still rather scared of him. After all Sora was a lion.

"Hey, are you okay" Hayner leaned down to look Sora in the eyes. Sora finally got a proper view of everyone around him and the three creatures who had helped him.

"I guess so" Sora whined softly and he looked around. He seemed to been in a kind of jungle place, it seemed really peaceful and beautiful. Sora thought that he could his life here, it was very beautiful. He then took a proper look at Hayner, Pence and Olette. The two meerkats were both small, which was ovbious since they were meerkats. The tall of the two, Hayner looked like the kind of guy that gave orders to everyone. Olette looked really adoreable and sweet and was apprently Hayner's sister. The warthog, Pence just looked rather stupid but he seemed nice enough.

"You were almost killed out there. Any longer and you would have been" Olette seemed to warm up to Sora as she came beside her brother and looked at him.

"We saved you" Hayner pointed between himsef and Olette but he soon heard a loud noise as if it was sonone clearing their throat. It was Pence "Yeah well, Pence helped" Hayner nodded his head back towards Pence.

"Yeah well thanks for your help" Sora got to his feet and started to walk off as everything came flooding back to him. The stampeade, his father's death, his uncle teling him to leave and never return and the ast thing that came to his mind was Cloud and Riku. What was going to happened to his 'other' father and his best friend.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Olette shouted over to Sora as he continued to pad slowly away.

"Nowhere" Sora turned around slightly and he looked so depressed, it broke Olette's heart. She had orginally been again bringing the cub back but now she couldn't help but feel sorry from him.

"He looks blue" Hayner mumbled under his breath but Pence seemed to hear him perfectly.

"I'd say he was brown" Pence looked on as Olette ran over to Sora but Hayner just stayed and beside Pence.

"No, no, no, no. I mean he's DEPRESSED" Hayner groaned before he followed his sister out to go and see Sora. Pence soon followed after.

"What's up" Olette asked Sora as she placed a hand over Sora's rather soft fur.

"I done something terrible. But I don't want to talk about it." Sora began to cry and Olette's heart seemed to break a little more. She wrapped her small arms around Sora's paw. Hayner and Pence watched as the brunette just cried and cried and cried.

"Look come back with us we can help" Hayner looked at Sora and pushed his head back towards the oasis. Olette left Sora and started to walk and soon the small cub followed.

"'You go to put you past behind you bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it" Hayner said once they got back to the oasis. Sora was slumped against a tree watched everything around him.

"Right?!" Sora said

" Repeat after me" Hayner cleared his throat loudly "Hakuna Matata" Pence grinned happily. Olette sighed loudly as she knew where this was going. Sometimes she wishes she could just go home but she had to promise her mother that she would look after her wayward older brother.

"Huh"Sora was very confused by Hayner's words. Olette stood beside her brother and looked at the older meerkat before she sighed and shook her little head before he turned to look at Pence who jut bowed down lightly before standing up to his full height and looking at Sora.

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries!" Pence smiled and grinned while Olettle stood and look at Sora. She seemed to be examing him in some shape or form before she smiled sweetly at him. Maybe Sora could trust in Hayner. Pence and Olette looked at Sora and thought that maybe they could help him forget his tragic past.

**Now If Your From Britain, I'm Sure You've Seen The Absolutly Epic 'Compare The Meerkat. Com' Advert, I Dunno If Its Shown In America. I Kept Imaging That Advent While Writting This.  
'Simples' XD  
**


	5. Broken

**Chapter** **Five**

The Pride Lands had never looked so bare and lifeless. During Leon's reign, the lands had looked their liveliest for years but now King Leon was dead, his lionesses on the brink of starvation, his son exiled and believed dead and his mate. Well Cloud was practically dead himself. His body was alive and moving but his mind was just almost lifeless. He couldn't really do anything, he was too racked with grief to do anything.

Inside the King's private den, Cloud lay almost lifeless beside Xemnas, not willingly of course. Tidus was locked up in a miniature cage singing songs of depression and loss which Cloud thought was perfect for his state of mind and the state of most of his lionesses. He still had to try and protect the lionesses even if he really couldn't do anything.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow" Tidus sang out loudly. Xemnas didn't seem to amused with the bird's singing and he cleaned out his teeth with an old bone.

"Oh do lighten up, Tidus. Sing something with a little more bounce" Xemnas smirked at Tidus who just groaned and looked at Cloud. His heart went out to the blond. Cloud looked like he was moments away from death by a broken heart. Tidus decided to be sneaky and torture Xemnas slightly to see if it would lighten Cloud up a little.

"It's a small world after all" Tidus smirked to himself whiling singing as he knew it would torment the one who had been tormenting the entire Pride Lands.

"No!" Xemnas practically screamed at the bird who was mentally smirked while glaring at the 'king'. "Anything but that" Cloud didn't even seem to respond the conversation going on around him. It made Tidus to think that just about two months again, Cloud was a lively being who filled everyone's life with happiness and was just as loved as King Leon. Now, he was just an almost lifeless heap of fur, flesh and bone.

"I would never have had to do this for Leon" Tidus groaned. At the mention of Leon's name, Cloud's body seemed to twitch and he curled up into a little ball. Xemnas didn't seem to notice that as he was too enrage after hearing Leon's name.

"What did you say" Tidus couldn't help but be frightened by the roaring lion. Who wouldn't be.

"Nothing, nothing" Xemnas just continued glare at the frightened bird. Tidus noticed that Cloud's body was shaking quite violently.

"You know the law. Never mention that name in my presence" Tidus was shaking in pure terror, something he would never have had to deal with when King Leon was around. Sure sometimes he was a little frightened and a little shocked but he knew that Leon or Cloud would never let any harm come to him. Now if he even so much as put a toe out of line, Tidus knew he would be a dead bird.

"Why" Xemnas turned around to see Cloud stretching his body out and moving off the rock. "Why should we have to keep silent about Leon as if we're supposed to forget him" Cloud slowly padded up to Xemnas and stared at him. It was the first time Cloud had really spoken since he found out about Leon's death.

"I am the king. I make the laws and you will forget about that useless fool that couldn't run this place properly" Cloud's face went from emotionless to pure anger that raged within his eyes. Cloud bared his teeth at Xemnas.

"I will never forget Leon. He was my mate, he was Sora's father and he was the greatest king ever to have reined these lands. Your cannot hope to be as loved as Leon was and you cannot hope to be as great a king as he was" Cloud growled at the silver haired lion. However he soon stopped growling and Xemnas lunged at him and pinned the blond lion to the ground. Tidus watched from afar as the two large lion fought each other. Suddenly Xemnas pinned Cloud's head down and pulled his claw right down Cloud's back, leaving three large scars on the blond's back. Cloud whined reluctantly in submission.

"I am the king now and you will never speak of Leon , ever again" Xemnas jumped off of the blond and padded back over to the rock where he was laying earlier. Cloud glared and limped out of the den and out into the night air. He slowly climbed to the top of Pride Rock, the place where he and Leon presented Sora to the animals below and now there was no animals, no Sora and no Leon. Cloud had contemplated running away but he couldn't leave. He had the lionesses to think about. While he was thinking and trying to clear his wounds, he suddenly heard someone creeping up behind him. He turned around to see a adolescent sized lion coming towards him.

"Riku" The silver haired lion looked shocked to see Cloud. He bowed slightly before walking up to the bleeding lion.

"What happened" Riku had grown quite rapidly and Cloud couldn't help but think what Sora would look like now, if he was alive. Riku, like Cloud, had closed himself off ever since the news of Sora's death. Riku locked himself away from everyone and really refused to talk to with the small exception of Kairi, his mother .

"Got into a fight with our lord and master, Xemnas. He expects us all to forget Leon" That comment seemed to infuriate Riku was much as it did with Cloud. Riku growled and looked at Cloud before he sighed. Riku leaned over Cloud and licked the blood off the side of his face. Cloud seemed shocked at the action and turned to look at Riku.

"Relax, I'm not making a pass at you. My mother always told me that if you leave open wounds for too long, you'll end up with an infection and its not pretty sight. Besides, the only one I ever loved is gone" Riku sighed and continued to clean Cloud's wounds.

"I always knew you had a soft spot with Sora. I was the same with Leon when we were kids. Every day we were together as we grew up and when we were old enough to realize we were made for each other, we acted on that. I know if Sora was still here that you would be his partner and I would have been proud to say that you were my son-in-law" Riku stopped cleaning Cloud's wounds and looked at him.

"Sora was everything to me and I don't know how I've coped without him" Riku moved his head to rest it on Cloud's neck. "I know he was your son and I sound so selfish but its unbearable without him and I miss him so much" Riku couldn't help but breakdown as he remembered what he and Sora used to be like.

"Having a little moment are we ?" Cloud and Riku both turned around to see Xemnas standing behind them. The blond lion growled at Xemnas as he jumped in front of Riku to protect the teenager.

"What do you want" Cloud hissed in fury.

"I'm the king and I can freely walk around my kingdom if I please" Xemnas smirked as he knew how much it infuriated Cloud. "And I want to know why, one: This lion was touching my mate and two: why there is another male in this pack" Cloud roared loudly.

"You won't touch him" Cloud glared. "If you cast Riku from the Pride then I leave with him and I am not your mate and I never will be" Cloud growled. Riku watched the scene in panic, he wanted to leave but he wasn't prepared to leave Cloud on his own against this monster.

"I can understand why your jealous. You could never match up to Leon. You use fear to warp people into thinking your a saint but your not, not even close" Riku bared his large teeth at Xemnas. The so called king did not look pleased at all especially since it was a younger lion who was speaking to him in such a manner.

"Do you know who your talking to ?" Xemnas snarled at Riku who just took his place next to Cloud with a smirk on his face as he looked at Xemnas defiantly.

"Yeah I know who your are. Your a coward" Riku realized in that moment that he had pushed Xemnas too far and the older silver lion lunged for Riku. Xemnas bit into Riku's mane and the younger male yowled loudly. However Cloud jumped in and pushed Xemnas over so that Riku was freed.

"Run" Cloud shouted at Riku as he looked at Xemnas and Cloud in distress.

"B-but" Riku couldn't help but be shocked by Cloud's words.

"Do it. I couldn't save Sora and Leon but I can save you now go!" Riku sighed before he ran down the side of the rocks and out into the savannah before reached the area beyond the Pride Lands.

"I'll come back" Riku stopped and started at fading rock in the distance that had been his home all his life. He had to come back, he had to save Cloud, his mother and everyone else.

**Okay I posted this today as I just had an R.E Exam and I've been really pissed off by all the bitchiness going on in my life at the moment and I needed an outlet so I choose to finish this chapter even if its short. Sorry its so rubbish but ya know I really canni be bothered with anything at the moment.**


	6. Reunion

**Chapter Six  
Thankies For My Absolutely Awesome Beta StoicCrying. Your Awesome XD**

It was a warm night ,as always, in the oasis and Sora lay out in the grass with Hayner, Pence and Olette after having a feast of bugs ,or Olette's case grass and leaves since she did not like eating bugs in the slightest. Sora liked these moments with the three that had rescued him.

"I'm stuffed." Sora whined happily and he made himself comfy on the grass, "I've ate so much." He grinned happily as he stared up at the stars. He remembered what his father used to tell him about the stars. He remembered that the great kings of the past were watching down on them.

"Me too. I ate like a pig!" Everyone turned to stare at Pence who lay on the grass. Olette started giggling rather loudly. The brunette meerkat looked really tired as she curled herself up on the grass, but she was smiling and laughing anyways.

"Pence. You are a pig!" Sora laughed loudly as he looked at the dumbstruck warthog. Pence wasn't exactly clever and the same could be said for Hayner.

"Oh..." Pence didn't laugh. He just seemed to sit and think for a moment before he sighed which triggered everyone else to start sighing. "Hey, Hayner." The blond meerkat moved his head to look at his friend who called his name. "Have you ever wondered what those sparkly dots up there were ?" Pence pointed at the stars in the sky. Sora suddenly didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I don't wonder...I know." Hayner grinned and Olette let out a loud groan to which Sora laughed at. "They're fireflies." Olette let out a laugh and turned to look at her twin brother.

"No, Hayner. There balls of gas that are burning away, millions upon millions of miles away from here." Hayner and Pence burst out laugh at Olette's explanation but Sora just sat silently. "Sora, what do you think they are?" Olette questioned.

"Someone used to tell me that the great kings of the past were up there. Watching down upon us." Sora waited for a moment before Hayner and Pence burst out laughing. He couldn't hear Olette laughing though. Sora nervously chuckled it off but he didn't say a word as he walked off to the cliff edge nearby.

"Was it something I said?" Hayner looked at his sister who slapped his head. The three looked to see Sora from a far distance, flopped on to the ground which caused some grass and feathers to float up and into the air.

The grass and feathers traveled through the night and away to the west. By the time morning came, the grass and feathers had moved near Pride Rock and were caught bu none other than Yuffie. The wise one looked at them before she hopped down into the tree and put the grass and feathers into a shell. She grabbed a mango fruit to eat while she looked at the feathers inside the shell, but before she could eat it she stopped as she noticed something.

"Sora." Her face lit up and she bounced over to the other side of the tree where there was a rubbed out picture of a baby Sora. "Sora is alive," She grinned happily and changed the rubbed out picture by adding a brown mane to it. She just stood and smiled happily.

**-**

**-**

Next morning, at the oasis , Hayner was singing loudly next to Pence as the two went for a walk. Olette had went off on her own to find something to eat and Sora was still sleeping.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. Back me up, Pence!" However, Hayner continued singing alone as Pence had wandered off after seeing a very rare and very juicy looking beetle. Pence started sneaking up on the beetle as it landed on a log. The warthog smirked to himself and he jumped at the beetle but it flew away just in time. However, something else caught his attention.

A Lion. A large silver lion, hiding in the grass. Pence screamed and started to run away but was followed by the predator. He ran as fast as he possibly could until he ended up running into a tree root, which was too small for him to fit fully through. Hayner saw this and just stared at him

"He's gonna eat me!!" Hayner tilted his head and jumped up to see a large lion running towards the two off them. Hayner started screaming before he started to push Pence's backside to help him move. He didn't move an inch. Hayner looked at the lion came right up to him and the meerkat was convinced this was the end for him. Suddenly, Sora jumped over him and Pence to attack the other lion.

"Hayner! Pence!" Olette came running in and she let out a shock gasp as she saw the scene. Hayner just watched in shock as the two lions battled it out. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"See 'lette. I told you he would come in handy!" Olette just groaned and jumped down from where she was standing to make sure Pence was okay. The fighting between the two lions came to a head as the silver one pinned Sora to the ground. He was growling right in the brunette's face.

"...Riku?" Sora looked in awe. The other lion stopped growling and jumped off of Sora and started to circle him.

"How do you me?" Riku started to growl again and Sora thought he was going to get jumped on again. He walked up to the other lion with a smile on his face.

"It's me. Sora!" Riku stopped moving and his eyes went wide before he jumped on Sora happily and licked his face.

"Sora! Your alive!" Riku gasped in shock. He grinned happily and let Sora up as the two playfully pressed their heads together. Hayner looked on in complete shock. He mouth was wide open as he watched the scene in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked as he happily circled Riku.

"What am **_I_** doing here? I could ask you the same thing!" Riku grinned and Hayner jumped down and stood in between the two lion's paws.

"Hey. What's going on?!" He shouted as loud as he possibly could and the two lions looked down at the small meerkat. Olette just looked over to see what was going on and she started to shake her head at Hayner.

"Hayner, this is Riku. He's my best friend!" Sora smiled happily but Hayner looked far from amused. "Hey Pence, Olette. Come over here." Pence eventually managed to get himself free from the tree where he was stuck and trotted over to Sora with Olette.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Pence bowed to Riku who just let out a loud laugh at the warthog.

"Pleasures all mine. Oh and sorry for trying to eat you." Riku grinned sheepishly at the small trio in front of him. Hayner still looked pretty angry at the taller lion in front of him. He held his hands up and looked at Sora.

"Let me get this straight," He holds up one finger," You know him," he added one more, "he knows you", then joining a third finger up, "but he wants to eat him."

Everyone started at him, but then he pointed at Pence. "So everyone is okay with that ? Did I miss something?!" Hayner shouted loudly. Olette walked over to her stressed brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait until everyone hears that you've been here all along!" Riku grinned happily. "And Cloud. He'll be ecstatic!" Riku smiled happily but Sora just looked at him.

"He doesn't have to know. Nobody does." Sora looked to his side sadly as Riku continued to stare at him.

"Of course they do. Everyone thinks your dead. Cloud had been ripped apart by this. He's barely alive anymore so seeing that your alive will give him strength again..." Sora tilted his head as Riku looked at him.

"Yeah, Xemnas told us about the stampede. He's killing us, Sora. He's killing Cloud." Sora felt as if he was going to crying. His poor father was going through hell but he couldn't just appear like nothing had happened. "You can go back. Your king now." Hayner's eyes widened before he started laughing.

"I think you have the wrong lion." Hayner leaned against Sora's paw while Pence just looked up at. The warthog looked truly amazed by what he had just been told. His eyes were wide as he started to walk closer to Sora.

"Your majesty. I gravel at your feet!" Pence bowed at Sora's paw and started to kiss it ,but the brunette lion lifted his paw away from Pence. Sora pulled a face of disgust at Pence.

"Its grovel, Pence. I cannot believe it. Your a king as in royalty?" Olette sounded shocked as she started at Sora.

"He's not the king. Are you you?" Hayner looked at Sora who shook his head as he looked at the three who were staring at him.

"No."

"Sora," Riku growled loudly at his best friend. Sora turned to walk away but Riku jumped in front of him and snarled at him. The silver haired lion did not sound to happy.

"Well I'm not the king. Maybe I was going to be but that was a long time ago." Sora sat down and started at the ground. Memories of him as a cub came flooding back to him. Memories of Cloud and Leon, memories of Riku and memories of Leon's death.

"Hold it. Your the king but you never thought to tell us this?" Hayner marched up to Sora and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sill the same guy." Sora whined.

"But with power," Sora gave Hayner a look but the blond meerkat already looked as if he was formulating some plans and that was never a good thing. If Hayner had an idea, trouble was just around the corner.

"Could you guys give us a few moments of privacy" Riku leaned his head to look at Hayner who just looked insulted. He was about to reply 'no' when Olette grabbed his head and pulled him away.

"Come on. Give them a bit of space." Riku watched in amusement as the smaller brunette meerkat pulled her brother away and Pence followed.

"Hayner and Pence. You learn to love them but I'm thankful Olette is there as well. Saves me from going insane." Sora turned to see Riku sitting down and looking at the ground, "Riku?" Sora walked up to his best friend.

"It's like your back from the dead. You have to go back, Sora. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. You don't know how much it will mean to me." Sora looked at Riku was the older lifted his head and placed it on top of Sora's, forcing the smaller lion to cuddle into Riku's neck. "I've missed you so much," Riku sighed loudly. Sora pulled away from Riku's neck and pressed his head against the silver haired lion's

Hayner, Pence and Olette were watching the scene from a distance. One of the three looked over excited while the other two did not. Hayner's eyes watched as Riku and Sora started to walk away somewhere.

"Its so romantic!" Olette sighed happily, but Hayner just looked at her and rolled his eyes. Pence did the same as Hayner.

"No, I should have known that this was going to happen. They're going to fall in love!" Hayner said in disgust but Olette just rolled her eyes at her brother.

"At least Sora might be a bit happier now that he has Riku," Olette smiled happily before she grabbed her brother's hand, "Come on, we'll leave them for a while." Olette pulled Hayner away and Pence followed,which was a good thing for the two lions who were only a short distance away.

**This Is For Princess Ashe 13 Who Has Been Ill And I Decided To Dedicate This Chapter To Her :D**. **I Know You Would Prefer Cash But This Is The Best I Can Do For Now. Okay Note For Next Chapter, It Will Have A Smutty Scene It Which I Don't Really Wanna Write But For The Purposes Of Sora/Riku Fandom I Will.  
**


	7. I Love You

**Chapter Seven. Please Read Before Reading Actual Chapter To Avoid Confusion. This Chapter Has A Lemon And I AM NOT WRITING LION SEX, Please People YUK. So The Sex Will Be Writtin As Sora And Riku As Humans But Once The Sex Scene Is Ended Its Back To Lions Okay. Please Don't Flame Me For This. Also A Thank You To My Simply Awesome Beta That Is Stoic Crying Thankies SO Muchies, SC XD.  
**

**Warnings: Slash, lemon. XD You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Nope. NADA!**

**The Lion King**

**Chapter 7**

Riku followed an excited Sora out into a large grass plain that was much hotter than the oasis. The smaller lion was jumping around joyfully as Riku just him and smiled happily. He had missed the brunette so much and he wasn't the only one. When Xemnas had informed everyone about Sora's apparent death, everyone just lost all hope but Riku was hopeful again now. All he needed to do was to get Sora to go back to the Pride Lands so he could take his rightful place as king.

"Riku, c'mon!" Sora shouted back to the older lion, who just ran up to catch him. "This place is amazing. I've been here for over a year and I'm still amazed at how beautiful it is," Sora giggled as he stopped and threw himself down on the grass. Riku watched him and smiled happily. How could he not be happy? His best friend ,whom he thought to be dead, is alive and this would mean an end to Xemnas's reign of terror.

"Yeah, its really beautiful." Riku smiled as he lay down beside Sora. "Kinda like you," Riku grinned as he nuzzled the side of Sora's face. The brunette let out a pleased mewl and nuzzled against Riku. "You don't know how much I've missed you," Riku said against Sora fur. The smaller lion couldn't really say anything to that.

**-Human Lemon. Skip if you want, but keep in mind they did have...intercourse- _Beta_-**

Sora felt the hands pushing him down so he was sprawled out on the grass. He looked up to see Riku hovering over the top of him and he suddenly felt very self conscious. The silver haired male smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to the brunette's lips. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck so he could deepen the kiss. He could feel Riku's tongue swipe at his bottom lip as if it was asking for entry which Sora granted. The started a battle for dominance but after a few minutes Sora gave in to older male.

"See, you were always so submissive to me." Riku grinned as he broke the kiss. Sora's face blushed a deep red at the comment and he pouted at the male who was laughing above him. "I suppose that's why everybody loves you," Riku leaned his head down to start trailing kisses down Sora's tan neck. The brunette started to pant heavily, he sounded so needy but he didn't care. He needed Riku to hurry up but the other didn't because Riku was a tease and he liked to take things slowly just to torment Sora.

"Ri, hu-hurr-hurry u-up" Riku grinned against Sora's neck. He shook his head before he kissed Sora's neck. He suddenly bit into the brunette's neck which caused Sora to scream loudly. Riku kissed the area of skin that he had bitten in apology before he moved up to kiss Sora's cheek.

"Nah, I wanna enjoy this so I'm gonna take it slow." Sora let out a loud distressed whine as Riku grinned down at him,"You'll thank me for it in the end, Sora. I'm gonna show you how much I'm truly held captivated by you." Riku started to lick a trail down Sora's neck and the distressed brunette whined helplessly. Sora kept clutching the grass in an effort of stop himself from gripping Riku's hair. He could feel Riku's tongue at his nipples and Sora couldn't stop himself from squealing in excitement. Riku smiled against the brunette's skin.

"Ri-Riku. Y-you c-an't do this. Too much..." Sora whimpered as Riku slowly worked him into oblivion. Riku knew he was torturing Sora and he took pleasure in that fact. Riku stopped for a split second before he gently bit down on Sora's nipple which caused the brunette to scream. Sora could have sworn that Hayner, Pence and Olette would hear him. "Love you, love you so much." Riku was impressed that Sora was still able to speak coherently. Even though it was just babbling. Sora kept whining 'I love you' over and over like a mantra. It amused Riku how touch sensitive Sora was. The slightest touch would send Sora into a moaning frenzy. Riku started to lick a trail down Sora's stomach causing the brunette to giggle and moan at the same time. The silver hair tickled Sora's stomach an it was as much as a factor in Sora moaning as Riku's mouth was. Suddenly Riku stopped and Sora let out a distressed whimper in response.

"Calm down, love. I'll make sure that the only the noise you'll be able to make is the screaming of pure joy" Riku grinned and pressed a kiss against the head of Sora's aching member. The silver hair male grinned even more when Sora let out a scream that must have traveled all the way to home. That's one way to show he was alive. Riku looked up to see tears streaming down Sora's cheeks. Riku quickly decided to tease Sora all the more and he suddenly took Sora's entire length into his mouth.

"Ahhhh Riiiiikuuu!" Sora sobbed as he gripped the silver strands of Riku's hair. Sora couldn't do anything but moan and writhe on the grass as he felt Riku's teeth gent scraping along his length. Sora soon felt a strange feeling in his stomach and it only made him moan louder and louder. However Riku just stopped and pulled away from Sora which caused the brunette to whine in distress again.

"You'll get what you want soon, Sora. So don't panic, princess." Sora tempted to glare at Riku for calling him a princess but he couldn't even do that. His brain couldn't do anything. It was just a big pile of mush and he could do nothing about it. "Tell me what you want." Sora moaned loudly as Riku continued to tease him. Sora was just a moaning and writhing pile of nerves on the grass and Riku would be a fool not to take advantage of it. Riku reached up to kiss Sora on the lips and he could easily slipped his tongue inside Sora's mouth since the brunette wasn't even capable of trying to resist him. Not that he would if he could, he was enjoying this too much and the evidence was clear in his straining erection.

"Riii, h-h-hurry up. Pleaseeeeeee," Sora sobbed loudly and entangle his fingers in Riku's hair again. His entire body felt floppy, well with one exception.

"I can't do anything, if you don't tell me what you want, Sora," Riku purred seductively into Sora's ear. The poor brunette was shivering, moaning and crying all at the same time. Riku couldn't help but smile at how needy Sora was and it was Riku himself that put Sora in the needy state he was in.

"Need y-y-yo-you inside." Sora's face blushed a brighter red which Riku thought was impossible due to how red it was already but apparently not. Riku grinned and pressed two of his fingers to Sora's mouth which the brunette happily took in to his moist mouth. He watched the erotic display while almost losing him mind due to intense pleasure he got out of seeing Sora naked and willingly readying himself to get fucked. When Riku decided enough was enough, he took his fingers from Sora's mouth and he slowly started to trail them down the brunette's chest.

"You are my mate, Sora. Nobody else will be able to see you like this. As from this moment, you are mine as I am yours." Riku grinned as he pushed one finger into Sora's entrance which caused the brunette to scream loudly. Riku watched as Sora's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned his name loudly.

"Ri, f-feels we-we-weird." Sora sobbed loud and he writhed underneath Riku. The brunette could only focus on the intense please that was coursing through his body. It was nothing like anything he had ever felt. There was the slight pain but it was massively out weighed by the pleasure. Sora screamed loudly as another finger entered him, it was slightly more painful but it still didn't stop that insane sensation of pleasure running through his body.

"Shh, I need to do this or you'll be in agony and we don't want that." Riku smirked and placed a kiss upon his mate's lips. He couldn't help but laugh slightly as Sora kept arching his back and whining. He was so very needy. Riku soon decided that Sora had been thoroughly prepared, he removed his fingers from the brunette's writhing body. Riku grinned as Sora moaned loudly in distress. It was funny for the older male to watch Sora act so needy. "You ready?" All Sora could do was nod frantically. He squealed loudly as Riku grabbed his legs and hooked them over his shoulder.

"H-hurry!" Sora begged. Suddenly the brunette screamed louder than ever before as Riku entered him. "S-s-so big," Sora whined and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as the silver haired male lifted him up slightly. Sora pressed his lips top Riku as the older boy started to move. Sora was forever moving into a state of insanity. It was painfully good.

"So tight." Riku growled when he broke away from Sora. He watched in pleasure as the brunette look as if he was going to crumble if Riku let go of him. All Sora could do was scream which was all he's been able to do at all since Riku started to touch him. He was _really _touch sensitive. Soon Sora started to huff heavily and Riku knew what was coming.

"Ri-Riku, c-c-close," Sora whined heavily. He had tears running down his face. Riku grinned and started to thrust harder than before which caused Sora to scream louder than before. Riku was almost lost in the sensation when Sora screeched Riku's name like a banshee.

"Riku!" Sora's back arched until on his head, shoulders and heels were on the ground. Sora came all over his and Riku's chests before he flopped down on the ground. Riku continued to thrust wildly into the puffing brunette.

**-End of lemon. Continue on.-**

"Ughh, Sora!" Riku came with a growl before he fell on top of Sora. The two were exhausted and Riku didn't even have the energy to pull out of Sora but he did it anyways before rolling off of Sora's body.

"I love you, Riku." Sora huffed heavily as he curled into Riku's side. The silver haired boy turned his head and kissed Sora's head while curling around him.

"I love you too." Riku mumbled happily before he heard the hardly audible snoring next to him. Riku turned to see Sora, who had fell into a light sleep, and smiled before he shut his eyes, letting himself be carried into sleep.

**Zack Is Going To Hell, Zack Is Going To Hell. Please Reveiw.**


	8. Arguments Turn Nasty

**Don't Hate, Me I Know It Has Been Nearly Four Months. I Starting To Think The Fanfiction Police Will Charge Me With Story Abuse :(  
I Swear To Whatever God Out There That This Will Be Complete By Xmas Two More Chapters To Go :)**

It was the next night and Sora was still bouncing happily around like he was a cub again. This didn't go unnoticed by Riku who just sighed as he followed the long forgotten prince of the Pride Lands. He need Sora back home desperately as did the rest of the pride and more importantly, so did Cloud. Riku didn't want to seem selfish but he need Sora home just as much as Cloud. Even if the blond former king consort was truly suffering due to the loss of his mate and his child.

"Isn't this place beautiful" It was more of a statement from Sora who grinned as he jumped along a large log. Riku looked around with cautious green eyes. It was indeed beautiful. Riku would admit that much but that still wasn't helping his case to get Sora out of here and back home. He watched as Sora jumped into a tangled group of vines and made himself comfy as Riku just stared at him in confusion.

"Its is" Riku smiled at Sora but the silver hired lion was still confused. "I still don't get it though" Sora was still smiling happily at Riku just as he had done in their childhood. "You've been alive all of this time yet you never came back to Pride Rock" Riku sighed sadly and hung his head low as he sat down. He suddenly shot his head up to stare intensely at Sora. "You don't know how much we've needed you at home, Sora" Riku growled slightly. It was just the rage bubbling up inside of him.

"Nobody needs me" Sora muttered sadly. The sadness was evident in Sora's sapphire orbs.

"Yes we do, Sora" One comment was all it took for Sora look shocked. "Your the King!" Riku snarled. The silver haired lion was getting impatient with his brunette friend and it wasn't known from Riku to get angry with people too easily. He was usually so calm and collected.

"Riku, we've been over this about a hundred times. I'm not the king, Xemnas is" Sora huffed sadly and let his head fall to the side. Riku put his front paws over the vine hammock that Sora was swinging around in. The silver haired lion glared at his best friend since it didn't look like he was taking this seriously. Sora never did take serious things seriously. At least in Riku's eyes.

"Sora, Xemnas let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands" Riku snarled and Sora's eyes widened at what Riku had just told he. "He's destroyed everything. We have no water, little food. Sora, we're about to starve. You have to help us" Riku pleaded with his best friend but Sora could only sigh and let his head flop to the side once more.

"Still, I can't go back" Sora mumbled sadly and jumped off of the vines and slowly started to walk away from Riku. That did not go down well with Riku at all. The silver haired lion looked infuriated and he walked behind Sora. Riku's eyes were dangerously narrow.

"Why?" Riku roared loudly at Sora which caused the brunette to flinch but he still didn't turn around to face Riku. Which served to pissed the older lion off all the more.

"Because" Sora muttered sadly. "You wouldn't understand" Sora's whispers were almost inaudible and he had hoped that Riku couldn't hear him but he could. Sora almost done a double take when Riku jumped right in from of him. The silver haired lion was baring his very large and very sharp front teeth. "Hakkuna Matata" Sora said to Riku whose expression changed in an instant to a confused look. It very un-Riku like. "Look sometimes bad things happen and there is nothing that you can do about it" Sora mumbled sadly.

"Sora!" Riku roared loudly in frustration.

"Why worry when there is nothing that I can do?" Sora said as he walked away from Riku. Sora knew in his heart that he was lying to himself.

"Its your fucking responsibility" Riku snarled loudly as he jumped in front of a reluctant Sora once more. Suddenly Sora turned on Riku which was something that shocked the silver haired lion right to the core. Sora had never done that. Albeit rarely but it was Riku who got angry. Never, ever Sora.

"What about you?" Sora growled loudly as he turned to look at Riku. Both lions were snarling at each other as if they were about to start tearing each others throats apart. "You left. So I don't know what your talking about?" Sora walked passed Riku but he didn't get far before Riku leaped into the action and pinned Sora down. Sora looked at Riku and he had never seen the silver haired lion so angry before.

"I left to find help" Riku snarled violently. His eyes were glowing with rage which was something that rarely happened. "I left because I had to, Cloud stepped into help me when Xemnas attacked me so I left to find help but I found you instead" Riku growled and jumped off of Sora as the smaller lion got up just to turn and glare at Riku who had practically just assaulted him. "Don't you understand, Sora.?" Riku said as he cleaned his paw. "Your our only hope" Riku sighed. Sora looked around and sighed himself before shaking his head.

"Sorry" Sora mumbled.

"What happened to you?" Riku gritted out. "What happened to all the happy times about you wanting to be king of the Pride Lands." Riku circled Sora as if he was a piece of meat that Riku just wanted to devour. "Your not the Sora that I remember" Riku growled as he violent glared at Sora. He could never remember feeling this angry towards Sora ever in his life but now he just wanted to tear Sora apart.

"Your right" Sora growled loudly and Riku looked at him in complete shock. It wasn't like Sora at all to do something like that. "I'm not. I'm nothing like that at all anymore so don't think I am. I've been through too much. Now are your satisfied" Sora said as he walked passed Riku in an angry rage. The silver haired lion just sat himself down as he stared after Sora.

"No. Not satisfied" Sora turned to look at Riku who had taken to cleaning his paw. The silver haired lion looked his eyes with Sora as he set his paw down again. Riku stared at Sora for a good few seconds before he spoke again. "Just disappointed" Riku said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever and that seemed to anger Sora the most.

"You know your starting to sound like my father" Sora growled at his best friend who still just sat there indifferently. Sora moved to walk away but as expected, Riku wasn't going to let Sora go without trying to make him feel guilty. It was Riku's job.

"Good" Riku smirked as Sora turned around to look at him with an expression of horror on his face. It did seemed to anger him a lot since his father was brought up. "At least one of us is" Riku looked in a different direction as Sora quickly walked back up to him with anger in his eyes. Riku didn't care. Riku never cared. At least that is what the silver haired lion tried to tell himself.

"I don't see how you can say anything. You still left whether it was to find help or not" Sora roared in anger. "You left the Pride Lands, you left your mother and everyone else" Sora screamed at Riku but what he didn't expect was for Riku to turned to look at him lift his paw to scratch him on the face. Sora gasped in shock as Riku just stared at him. Sora could feel the blood dripping down his face.

"Don't you dare bring that up" Riku snarled violently as he pushed Sora on the grass and pinned him down. "Don't you fucking dare bring that up. I left to find help and you can't even be bothered coming back to save your dad who is practically dying and you have the cheek to complain that I left" Riku roared loudly. Sora whined before he growled loudly at Riku. Sora pushed Riku off of him.

"You have no idea what I've been though" Sora roared as he started to circle around Riku and Riku down the same to Sora, it was as if the two were about to start killing each other. "You think you can just show up here and tell me how to life my life!" Sora was not a very happy lion and Riku could not care less.

"If you told me I might give a damn" Riku snarled as he glared at the prince opposite him. Sora just stopped and stared at Riku with a face with no expression before he turned around and walked off.

"Piss off, Riku" Sora growled as he disappeared in the bushes. All Riku could do was stand and do nothing. He would need to give Sora some time to cool off. The brunette lion walked out until he was at a clearing and he started to pace around in anger. He could not believe Riku had just said all those things to him.

"Who does he think he is" Sora gritted out to himself. "I can't go back. What the hell would that prove?" Sora muttered as he turned around and looked up at the stars in the sky. He continued to stare at the tears started to fall from his eyes. "You said you would always be there for me" Sora just broke down. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. It was weighting him down and he just broke down. "Its my fault" Sra sobbed loudly. "Your not here and its my fault!" He screamed up to the sky before he rested his head back down on the grass. He just continued to sob until he heard a very strange noise and his ears peeked up and he looked around to search for the root of the noise. He saw a baboon in the trees and he decided to get up and move. Sora moved to a large log with crossed over the river and he lay himself down upon it and rested his head.

"Hehehehe" Sora looked up again to see the baboon girl in the trees.

"Can you cut that out" Sora sighed at the very annoying baboon who was in the trees with a grin on her face. Sora did have the temptation to turn around and swipe his claws over her face but he managed to calm himself down. Sora got up and started to walk away.

"Can't cut it out" Yuffie got down from the tree and followed Sora as he walked off into the grass with his head down. Yuffie was playing official tormentor apparently.

"Creepy little monkey" Sora growled out in annoyance as the silly little baboon continued to follow him and he was getting extremely pissed off with her. "Will you stop following me?" Sora roared loudly in an attempt to scare the baboon but it didn't work at all. It just made the baboon more persistent. "Seriously, who are you?" Sora gritted out. Apparently people just wanted to pick on him now and him alone.

"The question is who are you" Yuffie laughed as she stuck her staff in Sora's face which caused the former prince to back off a little. Sora looked really shocked by that questioned before he lowered his head down so he was looking at the grass.

"I though I knew" Sora muttered sadly as he lifted his head to look at the sky again and Yuffie noticed this with interest. "Now" Sora sighed and shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of bad memories in his head. "I'm not so sure" Yuffie smiled as she stared at Sora.

"Well I know" Yuffie beamed as she moved her to grab Sora's ear which caused him to yelp. Yuffie pulled Sora's head closer to her. "Shush, it's a secret" Sora wait for a moment before Yuffie started to sing again and Sora really did have to calm his temptation to maul the very annoying baboon.

"What is that even supposed to mean" Sora roared loudly.

"It means you are a baboon" Yuffie held her arms out to Sora who just gave her a weird look. The brunette was about to speak when Yuffie continued again. "And I am not" Yuffie beamed and Sora started to walk away against whilst shaking his head in annoyance.

"I think you are a little confused" Sora said as he headed off but Yuffie appeared in front of him again. Again to torment him.

"Me" Yuffie laughed and threw her hands up and Sora started to growl again. It was never a good thing to piss off a lion but Yuffie didn't seem to note this. She kept pushing and pushing Sora. "You don't even know who you are" Yuffie laughed and Sora just growled at her.

"And I supposed you do" Sora rolled his eyes sceptically.

"Sure I do" Yuffie beamed. "Your Leon's boy" Sora looked back with a horrified expression on his face to look at the baboon girl who just smiled. "Bye, bye" She grinned and quickly ran off and Sora had no choice but to pursue her. He followed her until he ran up at large hill to find the stupid and crazy baboon girl meditating.

"You knew my father?" Sora lowered his head as he looked at the meditating baboon who didn't even open her eyes to acknowledge Sora as he spoke. The brunette lion was getting impatient as he waited for an answer from the creepy baboon girl.

"Correction" Sora looked at the baboon held one finger up and she started to smile slightly but she still didn't open her eyes. Sora sighed as he lowered his head. It was obvious that the baboon didn't know. Sora didn't really want to talk about it but he supposed it was his duty. If he didn't do it, who else would ?

"I hate to tell you this.." Sora mumbled and the baboon opened her eyes this time to stare at Sora who looked as if he was going to cry again. The emotions were too much for him and the dead silence of the night was only making it worse. Sora breathed before he lifted his head to look at the baboon so he could tell her the truth. "My father's dead" Sora sighed sadly. The response he got was not the one he thought he was going to get.

"Wrong again" The baboon beamed as she shot off of the rock and on a nearby tree. "He is alive" Sora was shocked to the core with that statement. "I will show him to you. Follow Yuffie, she knows the way" Sora watched as Yuffie ran into the large abundance of trees and bushes nearby. The brunette thought for a moment before he followed Yuffie through the vines and bushes. He kept getting himself caught and it was very annoying. Sora just had the thought in his head that his father was alive and he had to see him no matter what the cost may be. He kept running until he saw at hand.

"Stop!" Yuffie squealed and Sora managed to stop just in time as his nose was pressed against Yuffie's hand. The baboon pressed his finger to her lip and smiled. "Look down there" She pointed to shimmering pond and Sora stalked over to small bit of water and looked down. All he could see was himself. Leon was nowhere to be found.

"That's not my father" Sora growled at Yuffie. "Its my reflection." Sora was about to step back when Yuffie shoved his head closer to the pond. The brunette lion continued to stare into the for a good few minutes when suddenly Sora could kind of see someone that resembled his father. Yuffie giggled in the background.

"You see" Yuffie smiled as Sora looked back up at her with confusion written all over his face. "He lives in you" Yuffie explained and Sora swore at that moment, the skies got darker and the clouds came rolling in. The brunette just sat down at looked at the ground before he heard a noise that sounded funnily like his name. Sora looked up at the sky and the cloud seemed to have take the form of his father. This astonished Sora.

"Sora" The brunette just stared at the sky. "You have forgotten me" The voice sounded just like his father's. Exactly like him in almost every aspect. Sora just shook his head in shock. His mouth hung open from the shock. "You have forgotten yourself and thus you have forgotten me" Leon roared at his son. "You are more than what you have become. The voice became softer. Sora could feel tears coming to his eyes. "Sora, you must take you place in the circle of life" Sora shook his head as he tried not to take heed of his father's words.

"How can I go back!" Sora roared loudly at his father's spirit before his eyes turned sad and his head hung lowly. "I'm not who I used to be" Sora noticed that the sky was starting to get dark again and he shot his head up to look at the sky to see his father's spirit receding.

"Remember who you are. You are my son and you are the one true king" That was the last thing that Sora heard his father say before the sky was pitch black again. Sora's eyes were wide with the shock of everything. He just stared at the dark sky as the wind picked up around him.

"Whoa" Sora didn't even turn his head as Yuffie came up beside him. "What was that!" The baboon girl grinned as she started to bounce around Sora. "This weather is very peculiar" Yuffie finally stopped as she stared at Sora.

"Yeah. The winds are changing" Sora mumbled with a smile on his face.

"Change is good" Yuffie nodded her head as she placed a finger to her lips.

"It not easy though" Sora looked at his surroundings. It was all just grass and bushes for miles. "I know I have to go back but that means I have to face my past" Sora let out a small howl and stared at Yuffie who just looked back at him for a moment before she lifted her stick and hit him over the head with it. "Ouch!" Sora whined before he turned to growl at Yuffie. "What the hell did you do that for?" Sora sounded pretty violent but it didn't phase the baboon girl.

"It doesn't matter" Yuffie grinned happily. "Its in the past" Sora grumbled as he lifted his paw to rub the top of his head.

"Yeah. It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt because it did" Sora whined as he felt the growing bump on his head thanks to the stupid baboon girl next to him. Yuffie smiled as she walked over to Sora and put her arm around him.

"Yes. The past can hurt" Yuffie sighed softly before she jumped back from Sora. "The way I see it. You can run from it" Yuffie looked up at Sora who tilted his head slightly. "Or you can learn from it" Yuffie swung her stick at Sora but the brunette lion ducked. "See!" Yuffie grinned. "So what are you going to do" Yuffie wagged her finger in front of Sora who grinned.

"Well" Sora let out a loud purr before started to move. "First, I'm going to take your stick" Sora ran over to Yuffie and grabbed her stick threw it away in the opposite direction.

"No!" Yuffie squealed and ran after her stick. She caught it and turned to glare at Sora but the brunette lion had already started to run. Yuffie knew exactly where he was going.


End file.
